bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Purify "Portraits of Contemporary Students"
Introduction September 20 2017 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! The target of this time's purification, Tsubouchi Shouyou's "Portraits of Contemporary Students" is, according to Chief Librarian, a momentous work of literature. The writers who had formerly chased the dream of "making novels into art" stand up once again to protect literature...... This is a special Request event which will run from 2017/09/06 to 2017/09/20 13:59 JST. Tsubouchi Shouyou debuts here as a completion reward, and the event-only drop item 'Distorted Gears' can be exchanged for special items such as outfits and furnishing. You are required to purify six chapters (each represented by a tainted book) from Tsubouchi Shouyou's book "Portraits of Contemporary Students." Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event button on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are three unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show you how many gears you have accumulated so far and the next unclaimed reward. The next, List of Rewards '''will show you the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. At the bottom there's a submenu with the collectible recollections as well. The bottom one, '''Mission Requirements are the objectives of each book - where, you, the Alchemist, must purify every book and obtain distorted gears in the process. Distorted gears can be exchanged for beneficial rewards. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in your possession. You may use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. There are six chapters to clear in this event. Chapters 4-6 will be released on September 13th. Tips *Having Natsume Souseki and Masaoka Shiki on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Natsume Souseki and Mori Ougai on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 6. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 1000 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event. *Event recollections must be collected in order of book; i.e., Book 1's recollections must be collected before you may collect Book 2's. *Once you have collected 28,000 distorted gears, Tsubouchi Shouyou will be automatically transmigrated with the next purification you do in the event books. After that, you may access the 11th recollection through the rewards list. Rewards List *After reaching 28000 gears, the event will award 15 medium souls on every 2000 gear mark. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 1 '''2 Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 2 3''' Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 3 '''4 Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 4 5''' Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 5 '''6 Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 6 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x9 x5 x5 x50 |drop_gun = }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x8 x7 x8 x3 x81 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x10~14 x16 x12~15 x2~3 x5 x140 |drop_blade = |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x7 x6 x5 x2 x56 |drop_gun = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x7 x7 x5 x3 x90 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 2-3 = |drop_item = x8 x8 x8 x5~8 x3~5 x3~5 x170 |drop_blade = }} }} Event Story There are 12 unvoiced recollections in this event. To view the list, click the Recollection Rewards button at the bottom of the Rewards menu. → Read the event story here. Category:Events